


Surprise

by willowoak_walker



Category: Nothing Much to Do, The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Sentinels and Guides are known, The Sentinel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker





	Surprise

No one is surprised that Pedro is a Sentinel. It's just what they'd expected from him. John's known for years. The little rashes, the ability to tell clean clothes from dirty without any trouble, the way Pedro 'protected' his friends-- it was obvious.

John watches warily when Pedro receives the news. But Pedro only nods, and says he'd suspected. John watches anyway. He's Pedro's brother. And Pedro slips, time and again, and he doesn't always notice. But he keeps dragging John out to parties with the Dukes. He does care.

John knows. He's his brother.

But everyone's surprised when John turns out to be a Sentinel.

John has to leave the room where Dad and Anne are staring at the letter. They clearly can't believe it. John pulls on his raincoat at the door and starts off into the June chill.

He ends up at the Duke's house, bedraggled and shivering. Hero lets him in.

She gives him a cup of hot chocolate and puts on a Disney movie. John cries into her shoulder as Rapunzel sings about having a dream. Hero doesn't blame him.

That's the thing.

She never has.


End file.
